


Apartment 412

by lavendrlies



Series: Ultimate Heights - Roomates AU [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Sleepy Cuddles, and this is the result, anyway so basically i was craving to use some stupid roommate au prompts, it’s not explicitly mentioned but it’s referenced throughout, kiibo has chronic fatigue! because uuuuh projection, kokichi is a college/uni student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendrlies/pseuds/lavendrlies
Summary: Ultimate Heights is an apartment building with a variety of odd residents.On the fourth floor, in the sixth apartment on the left, lives Kokichi Ouma and Kiibo Iidabashi(Alternatively: a collection of drabbles surrounding apartment 412 and its inhabitants)
Relationships: K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Ultimate Heights - Roomates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Apartment 412

Apartment 412 has a white front door facing out towards the hallway, as per standard. The other side of this door, however, has black stripes painted within the panels to create a checkered effect and a handful of cartoon robot stickers dotted around the frame. 

The apartment itself holds an air of organised chaos - though any visitors would most likely see the clutter and be unable to decipher it, the two residents found it easy to find things among the mess. They were used to it, after all.

Speaking of the residents, one was simply known around the building as the devil, and in contrast, the other was known as an angel for dealing with him. This stemmed from the fact that the former had a penchant for mischief, and thrived on the chaos that came with harmless pranks. Kokichi Ouma enjoyed pressing people's buttons, if only to see the types of reactions he got. 

Kiibo Iidabashi, his unfortunate roommate, had long since given up on trying to stop his antics. They had their own problems to worry about, and as long as Kokichi wasn't bothering the neighbours enough to warrant a complaint, they didn't need to be involved. Besides, their neighbours were all rather eccentric themselves. In most situations, every one of them would have received a noise complaint at one point or another, but that was the strange thing about Ultimate Heights. There seemed to be just enough togetherness throughout the building that residents accepted commotions as part of the experience.

  
  


_

"Remind me to never let you cook again." Kokichi huffed, waving the smoke frantically out of the open window with the tea towel and praying that the fire alarm wouldn't be set off. He wasn't prepared to have that conversation with anyone.

"Noted." Kiibo chuckled sheepishly, having the decency to look embarrassed and guilty, at the very least. They cleaned the countertop of the mess they had left behind, nose wrinkling at the scent of smoke in the air. Kokichi had intervened before it reached an actual fire, which may have been considered a miracle in itself if Kiibo wasn't fully aware of the fact that Kokichi liked this apartment, and therefore didn't want to see it go up in smoke.

The other leaned over to close the window once the majority of the smoke had dissipated, internally cheering at the lack of the fire alarm's blaring, before quickly noting that he might need to get the batteries checked.

"Wait!" The realisation hit him and he spun on his heel, pointing an accusatory finger at his roommate with narrowed eyes. "I've seen you make pancakes with my _own two eyes_ , and now you're saying you don't know how to make an omelette without setting it on fire?"

Kiibo flushed, focusing their attention squarely on the countertop they were cleaning, despite it clearly being clean already. "W-Well, I'm good at making desserts! I just struggle with...actual meals." Their tone was defensive, and Kokichi couldn't contain his disbelieving laughter.

"God, you don't even _like_ desserts all that much!" He giggled, the embarrassed stiffness to their cleaning making up for the momentary panic that preceded this. "You live such a sad life, Kiiboo."

"You're exactly the same!" They argued back with an unintentional pout, turning to glare at his snickering expression as they placed the dishcloth to the side. "Reversed! You can't mock me for not being good at cooking when you're terrible at baking."

"Au contraire," Kokichi grinned, looking awfully smug as he folded his arms behind his head, "I can, because as terrible as I am, I've never presented a fire hazard when trying to bake."

Kiibo grumbled under their breath, something that sounded suspiciously like swearing, but everyone knew that Kiibo wasn't one to swear.

_

"I'm bored!" Kokichi announced as he emerged from his room, close to 10pm with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. There had been a problem with the heating recently, and the caretaker had yet to fix it. 

Kiibo was sitting on the couch with a blanket of their own draped over their lap, eyes fixed on the television as their fingers fiddled with the controller in their hands. They were in the middle of playing some sort of first person shooter, and didn't tear their eyes away from the screen as they replied. "I don't know what you expect me to do about that."

Kokichi was polite enough to wait until they finished their current match before collapsing beside them and nudging them halfway off the couch. They made a sound of protest, scrambling to avoid falling off as their blanket slipped to the floor, but he didn't acknowledge their struggle as he smiled brightly. "Mind sitting on the floor?"

"What- yes?!" They shot back incredulously, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. Kokichi stifled a laugh before shoving them again, prompting another scandalised gasp as they slipped off the couch and collided with a thump. They winced, shooting him a betrayed look.

"C'mon Kiibee, just sit between my legs for a bit. You can still play, I just wanna do something." Kokichi hummed, shifting so that his knees were apart and patting the couch between them. His tone made it sound like he was trying to convince them, but the mischief in his gaze made Kiibo nervous. "It's nothing bad! Promise!"

Kiibo eyed him suspiciously, before sighing and shifting into a cross legged position as opposed to the sprawl they had previously been in. They pulled the blanket from underneath them and adjusted it across their lap. "Fine."

Kokichi hopped up, cheering. "Cool! Now be good and stay right there." He mockingly wagged his finger at them, earning an eye roll in response, before skipping back to his room. Kiibo ignored him, settling on the floor as they started a new match. 

A few minutes later, Kokichi climbed onto the couch and settled behind them. Kiibo wouldn't admit that the position felt somewhat secure, with his legs resting on either side of them. They paused in surprise as they felt a comb brush through their hair, but quickly adapted to the surprise and focused on the game. Out of all the things Kokichi could have been planning, playing with their hair was tame, and one that they had no problem with.

The scratch against their scalp, first with comb bristles before being replaced with fingernails, was therapeutic. They were never the type to scream and curse at games, but that didn't stop their frustrated muttering when the match wasn't playing out well. The treatment calmed them to displeased hums, leaning into the wandering fingers when they took too much damage.

"Y'know, you really don't seem like the type to play stuff like this." Kokichi mused, after spending several matches in silence. Kiibo made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn't properly reply until they had escaped open fire. 

"I have plenty of secrets." The serious tone of the answer sent their roommate into a fit of laughter, gripping at their hair in a way that wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. 

_

Kiibo clicked their tongue sadly as they eyed the electronics aisle across the store, leaning against the shopping cart as Kokichi thumbed through the instant ramen selection. He glanced back at them with disinterest. "What's wrong?"

"I've been saving up extra money for a new computer, but it's not enough yet." They explained, a dejected look on their face. Kokichi blinked rapidly, before picking up a box of instant ramen and putting it in the cart. 

"Just steal a computer, if you're so upset about it. It might be a bit of a challenge, with how big they are, but probably doable." He suggested casually, as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Kiibo took a few moments to register this answer, but when they did, a look of horror dawned on their features.

"Kokichi, you are a _law_ student!"

"Yeah, and?" He raised an eyebrow in response, sticking his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans as a playful smile bloomed on his face. "Being a law student doesn't make me a law abiding citizen. It just allows me to break the law more efficiently."

Kiibo exhaled slowly through their nose, slumping against the shopping cart as they hung their head, exasperated. "What do we have to get next?"

The other slipped his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it quickly. "Juice! I refuse to leave without downgraded wine." He meant grape juice, but he had long ago decided that his phrasing made it sound better, and Kiibo had long since gotten used to it.

_

Kiibo swallowed thickly as the world around them tilted and swayed. They stumbled out of their bedroom, vision blurry as they grappled at the door frame to remain standing. Dizzy spells as bad as this were rare, and extremely inconvenient, as they tended to leave them out of commission for a day or two.

Black spots obscured their vision as they tried to walk faster, to reach the kitchen. Their sense of balance vanished, and they felt like their knees were about to give out from under them. Worry flitted through their mind, before they were able to register the presence of someone beside them, supporting their weight.

"Geez, you're heavy." Kokichi breathed in their ear, but despite his complaint, he was gentle as he led them towards the couch, not trying to rush them. Kiibo couldn't do much except follow his lead.

They sunk into the couch cushions, biting down a whimper as their head swam. Kokichi took a seat next to them, nudging until they laid their upper body down. "Sooo what's up with you?" He spoke cheerfully, though quieter than normal.

Kiibo didn't reply for a moment, closing their eyes in an attempt to quell the dizziness. "I'm having a crash. I think I overworked myself recently."

"Then why are you out of bed?!" The other muttered sternly, squinting one eye as he assessed them. Kiibo found his concern endearing, though they always found themself surprised by it. They were used to the teasing prankster side of him.

"I need to feed myself, Kokichi."

"What, am I dead to you?" Kokichi said, overly dramatic as he folded his arms across his chest, petulant. "I am fully capable of looking after you, y'know. In fact, I'm better equipped to look after you in this state than you are!"

"But don't you have classes today-" Kiibo tried to protest, but the attempt was short lived.

"The world isn't going to end if I don't turn up for one lecture." He deadpanned, before getting up with renewed determination. "Now! I am getting you a cup of tea whether you like it or not! It's good for the soul, and all that."

They sighed, unable to hide a shadow of a smile.

_

"Kiiberry!"

Kiibo let out a long sigh, looking up from where they were reading at the muffled call. They were comfortable, swaddled in the sheets, but they could never ignore Kokichi. "What is it?"

A beat of silence.

"Hypothetically, on a scale of one to ten, how annoyed would you be if I told you that I'm stuck in the bathroom?"

Kiibo, thoroughly tired and somehow still surprised by this development despite having lived with Kokichi for a while, took a few seconds to process. "You're stuck in the _bathroom_?!"

"Yeah, so, I guess the lock is jammed, because it isn't opening. I tried to pick the lock, but that didn't work either sooo-"

"The lock? That's been faulty for ages, I told you to call the caretaker about that!" They called back, exasperated as they bookmarked their page and left the book on their bed as they got up. 

"Oh, well, about that-"

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Kiibo moaned, raking a hand through their bangs. They began to shuffle around their room, looking for their mini set of tools. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't let me die in here all alone!" They could hear the crocodile tears in that sentence.

"I'm getting a screwdriver, just wait." They made a soft sound of triumph as they unearthed the toolkit, quickly pulling out the screwdriver. "Didn't you go to take a shower? Please make sure you've got clothes on by the time I get that door open."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. I may have broken my arm."

Kiibo, who had been hurrying to the bathroom, stopped dead in their tracks at the statement, standing in the center of the main room. "You're lying." They said, incredulous, staring at the bathroom door.

"No, I'm not lying this time, I swear." A pause. "I kinda fell in the shower."

In hindsight, Kiibo was shocked they've never had a heart attack when living with Kokichi.

_

The front door slammed open, the sound of the impact making Kiibo flinch. They looked up from their reorganising of the DVD collection. They found Kokichi standing in the doorway with a pinched expression and, for lack of a better word, fuming.

They offered him a warm smile, pausing in their reorganisation. "What happened?" They asked, nowhere near serious as Kokichi coming home in a supposedly angry flurry was sadly not an uncommon occurrence.

Kokichi grumbled unintelligibly as he closed the front door, shooting a glare down the corridor before it fully shut. As soon as it was closed, he spun around and locked eyes with Kiibo. "You'll never guess what happened in debate club."

Familiar with this scenario, they felt fairly confident in their guess. "Was it Shuichi?"

"It was fucking Shuichi!" He threw his hands up in the air, clearly irritated, yet Kiibo still couldn't be sure if it being Shuichi was a good thing or not. They could hazard a guess, of course, but Kokichi wasn't exactly known for his sincerity.

They didn't reply, mainly because there wasn't much to add to the conversation. They turned their attention back to the DVD rack with a hum and continued where they left off. Kokichi, knowing that they were still listening, marched to the couch and collapsed on the cushions. 

"I lost! Me! _Lost_!" He gasped, as if it were unheard of and not the hundredth time he had come home complaining. "My team weren't properly refuting their points, and Shuichi is the most reliable person in a debate and he was with the opposition, so obviously we lost. But the worst thing- the worst thing!" 

He sat up straighter, pointing at Kiibo's back in emphasis. "I offered him a place on my team! And he rejected me! How cold can he be?"

"Not very, honestly." Kiibo interjected, teasing as they eyed the title of the DVD they were holding. They knew Shuichi well, because he was their neighbour across the hallway, and never once had he seemed cold. 

"Oooh, you've never seen him in a debate, Kiibo." Kokichi hissed, leaning forward with a conspiratorial glint in his eye. "Do you know how damaging it is to my pride, as someone _literally studying law_ , to be beaten by a criminal justice student?"

Kiibo snorted, shaking their head with a sigh. "No, I haven't and I don't. Now can you help me with this? Most of these are yours, anyway."

_

Kiibo knocked firmly against Kokichi's bedroom door, at their wits' end as they balanced a basket against their hip. "Where's your laundry?"

There wasn't an immediate response, though there was an audible shuffling on the other side of the door. "Is it that time of the week already?" Came the singsong reply, and Kiibo had to stifle a groan. No matter how childish Kokichi presented himself, he was very smart, and surprisingly precise. He wouldn't forget something as routine as laundry day, so this was simply an effort to spite them.

They didn't point out this fact, because they recognised that calling Kokichi's bluff never did anything when it was something trivial like this. "Yes. Can I have your laundry now?" 

"Mm, gimme a sec!" More shuffling within the room. If Kiibo was any less polite, they would have barged into the room themself by now. They were pretty sure this entire process would be faster if they collected the clothes. 

However, they _were_ polite, and so they lingered impatiently at the door until Kokichi opened the door, a pile of clothes in his arms and a wide grin on his face. "Thanks for waiting! You're sooo nice, Kiibear!"

He reached over, stuffing the clothes into the basket and pressing down to make sure none of them fell out. "I'm only this nice because you're going to be collecting them from the dryer."

The other paused, and the face he made prompted a grin from Kiibo. "What? C'mon Kiibs, pleeease?" He tried to use puppy eyes to tempt them, but they simply smiled triumphantly.

"No! Sorry, I have to leave soon, so you have to take responsibility yourself." They sounded extremely smug for someone who was leaving to go to work. Kokichi pouted, leaning heavily against the doorframe as they engaged in a short staring competition.

Eventually, he sighed, slumping. "Fine. Will do!"

An hour later, Kokichi was sat in the communal laundry room, scrolling through his social media feed. He never liked waiting, especially here, but he supposed that was a universal feeling. There was something about the communal laundry room that inspired dread in one's soul.

The door opened, and instinctively, his eyes flickered upwards. When he registered who it was, he refocused his attention from his phone to the person, grinning impishly. "Heeey Maki!" 

She glared at him as soon as he made his presence known, tension forming in the air. Kokichi generally found her distaste towards him hilarious, but she was decidedly more intimidating when they were alone. They steadily stared at each other for a few long moments, before she exhaled sharply through her nose.

"Don't talk to me." She said flatly, making a beeline to the washing machine. He snickered, delighting in the way her shoulders tensed before quickly busying himself with his finished laundry. If he moved quickly enough, he'd probably be able to leave before she got her hands free enough to punch him.

_

Kiibo sighed as they trudged up the stairs. They didn't mind staying on the fourth floor most of the time, but after work, it was irritating, to say the least. They felt exhausted, but not particularly bad, all things considered. 

As soon as they entered the floor corridor, they could see something brightly coloured down the hall and prayed it wasn't in front of their door. This was a feeble prayer, as Kokichi was often involved with most commotions that happened around the building, but it was a prayer nonetheless.

Moving closer only confirmed that it was in front of their door, and upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a nerf gun. A folded paper was pinned underneath it, and curiosity winning over their urge to ignore the set up altogether, they knelt down to pick it up.

'Welcome back Kiibee! This lovely gun is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck!

p.s. if you're too tired to play just knock on the door before coming in'

Having the option to not play was a comforting one, especially coming from Kokichi. Typically, if he wanted to play, it would happen regardless of if you wanted to participate or not. They were tempted to use this advantage to forfeit as they examined the nerf gun. They were tired, and they were ready to sleep-

But they could also imagine Kokichi's excited grin, and how bright his eyes would be when he realised Kiibo had willingly chosen to play along. 

With a defeated sigh, they picked up the toy and cursed themself for being so soft as they unlocked the door.

_

Kokichi tended to have a problem with not sleeping much. Sure, he tried, but his mind was hyperactive and kept him awake long after settling into bed. He had given sleeping pills a go, and while he _did_ go to sleep with those, they didn't succeed in _keeping_ him asleep. After years of tossing and turning, he realised that if he wasn't asleep within an hour, he might as well stay up a bit longer and get things done. He could survive on two hours of sleep after years of practise anyway.

Kiibo also had a difficult relationship with sleep. While they could sleep within minutes of their head hitting the pillow on a good day, on a bad day they could be up until sunrise. And unfortunately, they had a habit of staying in bed the entire time, if only because they desperately hoped that would convince their mind to sleep. 

Sometimes they would both be awake the entire night, and be completely unaware that the other wasn't sleeping either. There wasn't a good way to check if someone was asleep or not when you slept in separate rooms, after all.

On the other hand, there were times where they were both awake and they both knew it. These were rare, but an overall nicer experience, as spending time in the company of someone else made the night go faster, or otherwise made it easier to fall asleep.

Tonight was one such night. They had bumped into each other in the kitchen, close to 2am, and Kokichi had immediately captured Kiibo and dragged them to the couch for a movie marathon.

Now it was half past four, and they had collected a variety of pillows and blankets to form a nest of sorts on the couch. They had worked their way through two packets of microwave popcorn and half a bag of family size tortilla chips. Something was playing, though neither of them knew exactly what it was except for being a comedy.

It was comfortable, and warm curled up against each other in the middle of the couch. Kiibo was beginning to fall asleep, slumping against the other, and Kokichi was too soothed by the warmth of a body against him to mind the additional weight. He always liked these shared sleepless nights, even if he never admitted it. There was a special cosiness to it that wasn't the same when you weren't sleep deprived.

He watched the television without paying attention to what was playing, more interested in the sound of gentle breathing beside him. He knew that Kiibo wasn't asleep yet, but he still reached for their hand and lazily intertwined their fingers, surprised by the lack of resistance. Maybe it was because they were tired.

He glanced up to see blue eyes blinking sleepily at him, and he grinned back at them, his own exhaustion kept hidden from his features. Kiibo offered a small smile back, soft enough to cause warmth to pool in his chest. Damn them.

Kokichi tilted his head to rest against Kiibo's, before taking a few long moments to decide that lack of sleep was probably making him more reckless than usual. That said, he didn't find any reason to stop himself before his mouth was already moving. "Wanna be my partner in crime, Bambi? And also my date. It's a package deal."

Kiibo, barely awake, choked on air. 

_

Apartment 412 has a white front door facing out towards the hallway, as per standard. The other side of this door, however, has black stripes painted within the panels to create a checkered effect and a handful of cartoon robot stickers dotted around the frame. 

It is the home of a loving couple, with one partner simply being known around the building as the devil, and in contrast, the other being known as an angel for falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> so I was googling nicknames beginning with b, as one does to create a myriad of kiib- nicknames, and I came across bambi? Which is super cute and because I’m Weak, I had to include it somewhere but kiibambi doesn’t work,,,at all so,,
> 
> Anyway so roommates au!! These were super fun to write. I like having a casual style of writing, but that doesn’t really work with stories where you want to have serious plot points. Writing something silly like this is great because it lets me come up with absolutely stupid lines
> 
> I really placed emphasis on the fact that Kokichi is a Known Menace around the building but didn’t show much evidence to back that up. That’s mainly because Kiibo doesn’t get involved with Kokichi’s shenanigans and nobody actively complains to them because everyone knows they don’t control what Kokichi does and doesn’t do
> 
> My tumblr is @lavendrlies if anyone wants to talk about this AU more! The basis of it is really just a huge act of self indulgence honestly


End file.
